A little too far
by Celine Camellia Coldstone
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is a well-known baseball player of Team Fairy Tail. One day, he hits a homerun, but the ball went a little too far and crashed into a hospital window. Having to go to the hospital to apologize, Natsu then befriends the patient in the room of the broken window, Lucy Heartfilia... Mostly NaLu, with hints of GaLe, Jerza, RoWen, Gruvia and maybe some other couples.
1. Chp 1: A homerun

**Hi minna! I finally decided to make a NaLu fanfic. Little hints of GaLe, Jerza, RoWen, Gruvia and other couples that you can think of in the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A homerun

"And here we have a homerun by the well-known baseball player, Natsu Dragneel! However, because the ball crashed into a hospital window, Mr. Dragneel will have to apologize to the hospital for any injuries and troubles caused." a loud voice rang through the speaker in the baseball court.

The crowd gave a loud applause.

"So, Yajima-san, can you please announce the results of the baseball competition for today?"

"Yes, it would be my pleasure to. This winner of the baseball competition today is..." the main judge, Yajima-san spoke into the microphone.

"TEAM FAIRY TAIL! Congratulations!"

The crowd then shouted in joy and gave a large round of applause.

"Continued with Team Sabertooth, Team Lamia Scale, Team Quatro Puppy and so on. For the ranks of other teams that was not mentioned, it can be seen in our website, www.************.com! And here we announce, the baseball competition for today is officially over!"

* * *

"Natsu-nii! You were awesome! A voice shouted when Natsu Dragneel and the players of Team Fairy Tail who participated in the competition walked out of the stadium.

A dark purple haired boy ran to Natsu Dragneel, a well-known baseball player in Magnolia of Team Fairy Tail. "Romeo! Wait up!" a girl shouted.

"Oh hey, Romeo." Natsu said, patting the boy's head.

"Romeo! You should have slowed down." A blue haired girl with her hair tied in ponytails ran towards them, holding her exceed, Carla, panting.

"Eheh, sorry Wendy. I was too excited." Romeo said.

"Oi, Natsu! Who's this Romeo and his Juliet?" Gajeel Redfox, another well-known baseball player in the same team with Natsu asked.

Wendy and Romeo blushed when Gajeel said that Wendy was Romeo's 'Juliet'. "I-I am not J-Juliet!" Wendy said, although she wished she was. "My name is Wendy Marvell, Gajeel-san."

"I don't care." Gajeel said.

"Oh Wendy's my sister and Romeo is her friend.." Natsu said.

"By the way, has any of you seen Happy? I haven't seen him anywhere." Natsu asked them.

"Well, he's normally with Carla..." Jellal stated.

"No he isn't with me! And Romeo you shouldn't leave Wendy chasing after you like that. What if she gets kidnapped or something? Do you get what I mean? You should protect Wendy!" Carla, Wendy's over-protective exceed said to Romeo.

"Aye!" a blue exceed came flying to Natsu holding a fish.

"Happy! Where did you go?" Natsu asked.

"I went fishing!" Happy said, holding a fish. "Natsu that man is calling you."

A man walked towards them. "Is this Mr Natsu Dragneel?"

"Uh, yes."

"I am one of the judges. My name's Carrick. I just want to remind you to apologize to the hospital for the trouble you caused."

"Trouble? What trouble?"

"My, my, and you've already forgotten. The homerun you hit just now went a little too far and crashed into the hospital. That's why you should apologize."

"Oh that! I will." Natsu said, grinning.

"Only someone like Natsu will be stupid enough to hit a homerun, crash it into a window and forget all about it." Gray Fullbuster, a player of Team Fairy Tail said, laughing.

"What did you say, ice princess?!"

"Oh, you wanna fight huh, flame brain!"

"Bring it on, stripper!"

"Gihi! If it's a fight, count me in!" Gajeel said, wanting to join in the game.

"Those three never seems to stop, huh?" Laxus Dreyar, their assistant team captain said.

"Aye."

As they were trying to convince them to stop fighting, a woman with scarlet hair approached them. "ENOUGH!" she shouted.

The three of them stopped fighting, and turned to see who it was, hoping it wasn't...

"ERZA?!" they shouted in unison.

Erza Scarlet is one of the best female baseball player, who is in Team Fairy Tail as well. Most of the people in the team are afraid of her.

Natsu, Gray and Gajeel pretended to be in good terms with each other and started telling Erza they weren't fighting to avoid getting beaten by her. Romeo then reminded Natsu that he had to apologize to the hospital.

As Natsu left to go to the hospital, Happy presented Carla a gift...a fish. "Carla, this is for you!"

Wendy smiled. She knew Happy had liked Carla since the fist time he saw her, and that leads Wendy to wonder if Carla has the same feelings towards Happy as well.

* * *

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm here to apologize for breaking the window just now." Natsu said to a nurse.

"Oh, Mr Dragneel. We have been expecting you. It's alright. The head of the hospital, Mr Jenkins said that he will not charge you for the expenses for breaking the window. However, we would like you to apologize for frightening the patient whose window was broken by you. The room number is 308. The patient's name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"Oh okay then." Natsu said, thanking the nurse and went to look for the room no. 308. "The patient's name is Luigi Heartfilia, huh?"he thought to himself.

When he finally found the room no. 308, he knocked on the door and opened it.

In the room was a girl of his age sitting on a hospital bed, looking and cheering for some show displayed on the TV screen. She had blonde hair the barely passed her shoulders, and pretty brown eyes. When Natsu walked in, she turned around and looked at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. I'm here to apologize for..." he looked around and pointed to the broken window on his left, "that."

"Sorry for breaking the window." he added, grinning.

"Oh, it's okay." The girl smiled.

"Your name's Luigi Heartfilia, right?"

"Eh?! No! It's Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Oops, sorry, Lucy."

"Here's the ball that came crashing in, I believe it yours?" Lucy said, taking the ball that crashed into the window from a shelf and giving it to Natsu. He took out a black marker, signed his signature on the ball and gave it back to her. "You can have it."

"Why would I want a ball with your signature on it?"

"I'm a well-known baseball player, Natsu Dragneel of Team Fairy Tail. All my fans would want this if I had given them." Natsu said, grinning again and feeling proud.

"Team Fairy Tail?! One of the top baseball team in Magnolia? I've heard of them! I've always wanted to join that baseball team!" Lucy said, feeling dreamy. She then snatched the ball. "It's mine now!"

"You want to join us?"

"Yes! Your team is so awesome! But it must be hard to join your team, right? I mean, the captain must be really strict, having able to becomes one of the best baseball team in Magnolia..."

"Then why don't you join us?"

"I can?"

"Yeah. I'm sure gramps will let you."

"B-But... my legs..."

* * *

**Aye! So the first chapter has ended. **

**Here's a list of the relationships and the backgrounds of the characters so far. More and more characters will be introduced as the story goes by.**

**DISCLAIMER repeat: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

**Natsu Dragneel: A well-known baseball player. Team: Fairy Tail. He is Igneel and Grandeeny's son. Loves eating curry and spicy, hot food.**

**Lucy Heartfilia: A patient in the hospital. She wishes to join the baseball team Fairy Tail.**

**Romeo Conbolt: Wendy's friend. Thinks of Natsu as a good role model.**

**Wendy Marvell: Natsu's younger sister. They have the same mother, Grandeeny, but different fathers. Igneel is Natsu's real father.**

**Gajeel Redfox: Team: Fairy Tail. He likes anything to do with iron and has even been caught eating iron, but he doesn't get sick from eating it.**

**Gray Fullbuster: Team: Fairy Tail. He often strips (just like in the real Fairy Tail). Always eats snow cones.**

**Jellal Fernandes: Team: Fairy Tail. He is one of the top ten best baseball players in Magnolia.**

**Erza Scarlet: One of the best female baseball player. Team: Fairy Tail. Most of the people in her team are scared of her.**

**Carla: Wendy's exceed. A little too over-protective of Wendy.**

**Happy: Loves eating fish. Natsu's exceed. Likes Carla.**

**Feel free to PM me for any spelling mistskes I made! **

**RnR! Thanks! Seeya in the next chapter~**


	2. Chp 2: New friends

**Chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****The day I own Fairy Tail will be the end of the world. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter 2: New Friends

"B-But...my legs..."

"Hmm? Your legs?"

"I...I can't walk. To make it simple, I'm paralyzed. For now."

"What do you mean that you're paralyzed for now?" Natsu asked, getting a chair and sat on it next to the hospital bed.

"A few months back, I got into a car accident. I wasn't really hurt, but my legs were badly injured, and the doctor said that I can't walk unless I go for an operation to operate my legs..." Lucy said, feeling sad.

"So...are you going for the operation?"

"Yes. A few weeks ago the doctors have found a way to heal me. But the doctor says that even if I go for the operation, there's a chance that my legs wouldn't heal and I'll be paralyzed. Forever. And it's so risky that I might not ever get to sit back up again." Lucy sighed.

"But, there's also a chance that you can stand up and walk again, right? So you must definitely go for the operation!" Natsu said, standing up with his hands clenched in fists.

"I know." Lucy replied, smiling again.

Just then, Natsu's attention went to the television. "Hey Luce, what are you watching?"

"Don't you know? It's baseball!"

""Oh, I didn't realize it earlier." Natsu said with a toothy grin. "You sure love baseball." he added, sitting down again.

There was silence for a moment.

"You know, my wish since I was small is to hit a homerun. But...I can't even stand up now, so there's no way I can ever hit a homerun."

Natsu thought for a while. "How about...I'll help you grant all your wishes after you can stand up again?"

"R-Really? You will help me?"

"Yep. We're nakama. And nakama helps each other out."

"Nakama? You really think of me as your...nakama?"

"Yeah. And after you can walk again, I'm gonna ask gramps to let you join Team Fairy Tail!" Natsu said, feeling excited.

Lucy was quite...touched. No one had ever been so caring towards her. Natsu was probably the only person in the world, other than her best friend, Levy McGarden who cared for her now. "Natsu..." Lucy said, in tears. "T-Thank you...no one has ever...been so caring towards me..."

Lucy hugged Natsu who was now standing. He smiled and patted her head. "Once you enter Team Fairy Tail, you will have more people to care for you."

After a while, Lucy let go of Natsu. "Sorry...I shouldn't have cried on you.." she said, looking at Natsu's shirt that was damp because of her tears. "I don't mind. Why are you apologizing? You're such a weirdo." Natsu said with a grin.

"Well, not as weird as you."

"You're the weird one, weirdo."

"Stop calling me weirdo!"

As they argued in a happy sort of way, someone opened the door. "Lu-chan!" a voice shouted, and a girl with shoulder-lengthed blue haired tied up with a colorful bandana and hazel colored eyes entered the room, holding a bag.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy said, greeting the young petite teenage girl happily. "Lu-chan! I've brought the books and notes we had in class today! Here," she said, giving Lucy a stack of books and some papers. "Arigato, Levy-chan!" Lucy said happily.

"You're welcome. And this is...?" the girl whom Lucy addressed as 'Levy-chan' pointed to Natsu. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, a baseball player from Team Fairy Tail."

"Team Fairy Tail? You mean the baseball team where Jet and Droy are in? Oh my! Nice to meet you, I'm Levy McGarden." Levy said, putting out her hand to shake Natsu's hand.

"Nice to meet you too! Are you Luce's friend?" Natsu asked, shaking Levy's hand.

"Yep. We're best friends." Lucy answered for Levy.

Lucy then explained to Levy how Natsu struck a homerun and it crashed into her window, and the blue haired girl laughed. "So just by that you two became friends?" Levy asked.

"Yeah."

"Levy is my best friend at school. I haven't been attending classes since the car accident, so Levy decided to come visit me after school and hand me the notes and homeworks that was given in class for me to study so I don't fall down in my studies." Lucy explained to Natsu, who was busy gobbling up the egg tarts that Levy brought for Lucy. "Natsu are you listening to me?!" Lucy shouted.

Natsu looked up from the container of egg tarts. "What?" he asked from a mouth full of food. "Nothing." Lucy growled.

Just then, the closed door of the room was kicked opened by someone. "GRAY?!" Natsu shouted. A topless raven color haired man entered the room, along with many other people. "Who's Gra - " Lucy and Levy started to ask, when the person whom Natsu addressed as 'Gray' came running in with a long blue haired woman clinging on to him. "Help!" Gray shouted.

"Juvia want to stay with Gray-sama forever!" the blue haired woman shouted. Natsu's jaw dropped, and suddenly he started laughing. "Ahahahaha Gray! That lovestruck Juvia is 'lovestrucking' you again! Ahahahahaha!"

"Salamander! Whatcha eating?!" A muscular man with long spiky hair kept slicked back shouted from the door and went over to Natsu who was laughing and eating the egg tarts. "Egg tarts? I'm taking some!" the man said, taking the whole container from Natsu's hands, and started eating it. "Gajeel those egg tarts are mine!" Natsu shouted, and soon he was fighting with Gajeel for the egg tarts.

Levy and Lucy were speechless. A group of people suddenly crashed into the room and was causing a hell lot of noise. "Uh...you know those egg tarts are originally meant for Lu-chan..." Levy said, trying to calm Natsu and Gajeel down. "Shut up!" Gajeel shouted, punching Levy on the face, causing her to nosebleed.

"Levy-chan! Are you okay?" Lucy asked, trying to help Levy, but she couldn't stand so all she could do was sit on and bed and look. Suddenly, Levy regained consciousness, took her bag from the table and hit Gajeel on the head with the bag. "I told you those egg tarts are meant for Lu-chan not you!" Gajeel fainted and slumped onto the floor.

Natsu then realized that Gajeel fainted, and started laughing again. "You see? I win! I claim victory in this battle - " he began to say, when a scarlet haired woman punched him, and Natsu fell on top of Gajeel and lost consciousness as well.

"Idiots." the scarlet haired woman said, folding her arms, before introducing herself to an angry Levy and shocked Lucy. "I'm Erza Scarlet, from Team Fairy Tail as well." she said, and added "Don't worry about Natsu and Gajeel, their skulls are more harder than you think." Levy and Lucy only nodded in response. They weren't worrying about the two unconscious males, they were more worried about Lucy's room that was beginning to 'break down' due to the broken things caused by Natsu and Gajeel when they were fighting. This was going to cost a LOT compared to the broken window.

"Um, hi." Lucy said. "My name's Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Levy Mc Garden, Lucy's best friend..."

Erza smiled. Where did the angry Erza go? "I'm Wendy Marvell, his sister." a little blue haired girl with her hair tied in long ponytails said to Lucy and Levy, pointing to Natsu. "You're Natsu's little sister?!" a shocked Lucy exclaimed.

"Y-Yes. And this is Romeo Conbolt, my friend." Wendy said, and a young boy smiled at them with a toothy grin. "This is Carla, my exceed." Wendy pointed to a white cat standing next to a blue cat.

"Aye! And I'm Happy, Natsu's exceed!" the blue cat suddenly spoke. "H-How can a cat speak?! A talking cat?!" Lucy asked.

"That's because we are exceeds, not a normal cat." Carla explained.

"Aye!"

"And this is Pantherlily, Gajeel's exceed." Wendy pointed to a black male cat with round ears who was poking Gajeel using a stick. "He's officially unconscious." the black cat, Pantherlily turned around and said to them.

"Juvia belongs to Gray-sama and only Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted, pulling Gray into a bone crushing hug. "Can't... breathe..." Gray muttered.

Erza shook her head. "The topless guy is Gray Fullbuster of Team Fairy Tail. He has a habit of stripping at inappropriate moments, as you can see." And that's Juvia Lockser of Team Fairy Tail as well, who says that she's Gray's no. 1 fan and lover, and she's also the founder of the "I love Gray Fullbuster" fan group, "I love Gray Fullbuster" magazine and "I love Gray Fullbuster" website."

"Wait...so in short, she's somehow addicted to Gray?" Levy asked.

"I didn't know there was a magazine called "l love Gray Fullbuster" magazine." Lucy said, as she was always reading the latest magazines on sale.

"Yes." Erza replied.

"Who's the guy with the tattoo and the man wearing that fur coat?" Lucy asked.

"That's Jellal Fernandes, my childhood friend and one of the top ten best baseball players in Magnolia, and Laxus Dreyar, the assistant captain of Team Fairy Tail." Erza stated.

"Laxus folded his arms like it was nobody's business, and Jellal smiled at them.

* * *

Lucy, Levy and the members of Team Fairy Tail had talked for some time, and soon, they had to leave.

"Bye, Lu-chan! Next time I come I'll bring more of my homemade egg tarts and make sure that Natsu and Gajeel doesn't finish eating your egg tarts!"

"What? It tasted good!" Natsu shouted.

Gajeel folded his arms and nodded in agreement.

"Lucy-san, can I come with my brother next time to visit you?" Wendy asked.

"Sure!" Lucy said, smiling. She had made lots of friends today, and she didn't feel really lonely anymore.

Everyone then left, leaving only Lucy reading the books Levy lended her. The days after this would be happier than usual.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 2! Was it too boring? **

**Please review!**

**Here's the list of the characters in the story so far: **

**DISCLAIMER repeat: The day I own Fairy Tail will be the end of the world. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**Natsu Dragneel: A well-known baseball player. Team: Fairy Tail. He is Igneel and Grandeeny's son. Loves eating curry and spicy, hot food. Other than that, he basically eats ANYTHING. Called Salamander because of his fastness in baseball.**

**Lucy Heartfilia: A patient in the hospital. She wants to join the baseball team Fairy Tail. Her wish is to hit a homerun.**

**Romeo Conbolt: Wendy's friend. Thinks of Natsu as a good role model.**

**Wendy Marvell: Natsu's younger sister. They have the same mother, Grandeeny, but different fathers. Igneel is Natsu's real father.**

**Gajeel Redfox: Team: Fairy Tail. He likes anything to do with iron and has even been caught eating iron, but he doesn't get sick from eating it. Also eats basically anything like Natsu. **

**Gray Fullbuster: Team: Fairy Tail. He often strips (just like in the real Fairy Tail). Always eats snow cones.**

**Jellal Fernandes: Team: Fairy Tail. He is one of the top ten best baseball players in Magnolia. Erza's childhood friend.**

**Erza Scarlet: One of the best female baseball player. Team: Fairy Tail. Most of the people in her team are scared of her. Hates idiots like Natsu, Gray and Gajeel. **

**Carla: Wendy's exceed. A little too over-protective of Wendy.**

**Happy: Loves eating fish. Natsu's exceed. Likes Carla.**

**Pantherlily: Gajeel's exceed.**

**Levy McGarden: Lucy's best friend. Loves books, like Lucy. Almost everyday after school she'll bring Lucy the notes and books in class for her to study.**

**Laxus Dreyar: Doesn't talk much.**


	3. Chp 3: A New Day

**Ohayo minna-san! Sorry for this late update, but I had some personal problems and in Malaysia school is starting so I don't have the time. Anyways, here's chapter 3 for you all!**

**It might be a little too boring, and this chapter's quite short. I felt a little writer's block back then, but the next chapter will be good! Hopefully I'll be able to publish the next chapter soon!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Day

The bright rays of the morning sun shone into the white hospital room.

Lucy woke up with a start. Something had woken her up. Looking around, she realized she wasn't alone in the room. There was a certain man chowing away her bed.

"Gajeel! What are you doing, eating the steel parts of my bed?!" Lucy shouted, throwing a pillow at Gajeel but he dodged, and suddenly the door burst opened, the pillow hitting Natsu who was coming in.

"Yo, Lu - " Natsu started to say when he got hit by the pillow.

"Gihi! Serves you right!" Gajeel snickered.

"Hey! Luce! What was that for?!" Natsu shouted, holding the thing that hit him and waving it around in the air.

"You idiot Natsu! Why did you have to get in the way?! I was aiming for Gajeel!"

"What did you mean you were aiming for Gajeel?! More like you aimed for ME!"

"It's just a pillow! I'm sure it doesn't hurt!"

"Just a pillow?! JUST A PILLOW?! Like hell I would believe that! It's as hard as a - "

"SEE FOR YOURSELF!"

Natsu took one glance at the pillow and prepared to go on rampage and say that it wasn't a pillow but soon, the three of them staring at the thing he was holding, including him, whose mouth was wide open.

It was...

"HAPPY?!" The three of them shouted in unison.

Their shouts were responded by a weak "a-aye.."

* * *

"Hah! I told you it wasn't a pillow!" Natsu said as he pushed the wheelchair Lucy was sitting on.

"Whatever. Who would've known it was Happy who sneaked and slept on my bed?"

"Well, you almost killed him!" Natsu shouted back. "I'm gonna leave you here." he added, stopping at the hospital's cafeteria and walking away leaving the wheelchair and Lucy sitting there feeling confused.

"Hey! You said to treat me for breakfast and now you're leaving me here?!" Lucy shouted, moving the wheelchair on her own to chase after Natsu.

"Well, after all you almost killed Happy."

"I didn't! It was an accident! And you were the one who was flinging him in the air like some kind of boomerang!" Lucy replied. If she wasn't on a wheelchair, she would have started hitting Natsu by now.

After a few minutes, Lucy somehow managed to persuade Natsu to treat her for breakfast.

"Geez Lucy don't be mad at me I was just kidding." Natsu said as they ate their breakfast.

"I'm not mad." Lucy replied back.

"Ah~" Natsu said, patting his oversized belly. "I want another - "

"Nooooo! Natsu the food here is quite expensive! You already ate 8 bowls! Do you even have the money?!" Lucy half whispered and shouted in Natsu's ear.

"Yes I have!"

"Fine."

"Hey Luce, I just realized something."

"What?"

"You're too money-minded." Natsu said, snickering.

Lucy hit him on the head. "I'm not! I'm just asking if you have the money to pay for the food? What, do you want to spend the day here washing plates for them because you have no money to pay?!"

"Oww! Fine! I was just kidding!"

"Natsu! Lucy!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Happy! Are you feeling better now?"

"Yep! Thanks to Wendy. She healed me, after all." After they realized the 'pillow' was Happy, Wendy and Gajeel had stayed in the hospital room as Gajeel needed to protect Wendy who had to heal the fainted Happy.

"That's great to hear!" Lucy exclaimed.

* * *

"Luce, can you go outside of this hospital's grounds in your wheelchair?" Natsu asked when he was pushing Lucy's wheelchair outside in the hospital's courtyard.

"Well, only if someone is accompanying me."

"Say, what do think if I bring you out to a baseball tournament tomorrow?"

"A baseball tournament?! I'd love to go! Are you playing?"

"No, it's a game between Quatro Puppy and Blue Pegasus. So do you agree to go?"

"Sure!" Lucy agreed with joy. It has been many weeks since she was able to go outside of the hospital grounds as Levy had been too busy with school work to bring Lucy out.

* * *

After Lucy was safely back in her hospital room, Natsu and Gajeel had to leave for a baseball training, along with Wendy.

"I'll be looking forward to tomorrow!"

"Yeah. I won't be late, so you'd better wake up early!"

"Of course!"

The door closed, Lucy stared at it for a while, and proceeded to take a piece of paper, a pencil and a photo from the small table next to her bed.

It was a photo of her deceased mother, Layla Hearfilia.

She then began to write a letter to her mother.

* * *

_Dear mother,_

_I'm Lucy. The other day, I met the famous baseball player, Natsu Dragneel of Team Fairy Tail! Well, more like he found me. Natsu hit a homerun and it crashed into my window. He came here to apologize and we soon became friends. Natsu promised to let me join Team Fairy Tail after I recover, and he will also help me fulfill my wish of hitting a homerun! I also met many other wonderful members of Team Fairy Tail. Everyone is so nice and kind! I really hope I can recover soon._

_Your beloved daughter,_

_Lucy_

* * *

Lucy smiled to herself as she finished writing the letter.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. A nurse with curly dark brown hair walked into the room. "Good afternoon, I'm Ursula. Miss Hearfilia, your father, Mr Jude has arranged your operation to early next week, on a Tuesday."

Lucy froze at hearing the nurse's words. "What?! But isn't it suppose to be next month? Why did he suddenly change it to early next week?"

"Because," Ursula began. "You are going to move to London right after that."

* * *

**I'm really sorry if it's really too short and boring! But I promise, promise that the next chapter won't be boring, okay? I'm really sorry! Gomen! Gomen!**

**Thank you all for your:**

**Follows: CureNoble0, Curiosity-Or n0t, Dark-Otaku-Of-Many, IG1701FT, K. Miko12,Kanae Hitomi, Livvy-G, Luna water dragon slayer, Pottsboro Girlie, ShadowLandManiac, SnowDragonSlayerTasha, Underworld Goddess Lady Kitty, Unknown DaRk, animecrazykid, bumbee88, harley kush, hector4349, jkoto345, lalapie203, loserswin2, mymelody16, nalu-gruvia-jerza-4eva, phoenixdragon78, quirkyotakugirl14, sara. giovannetti.98, stardust0928, tadamu4eva754, the wanted 550**

**Favourites: Akane Dragneel, CureNoble0, Curiosity-Or n0t, Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many, FeedMeFlowersxxx, Livvy-G, Pottsboro Girlie, Shadows of a Weeping Willow, bumbee88, hector4329, lalapie203, nalu-gruvia-jerza-4eva, sara. giovannetti.98**

**Reviews: CureNoble0, Dark-Otaku-Of-One-Many, Pottsboro Girlie**

**Arigato! **

**Did I spell the names corrrectly? Sorry I'm no good in typing on the phone's keyboard so I will immediately change the spelling mistakes if there is one. Anyway, chapter 4 will be coming soon! **


	4. Chp 4: Flowers

**Sorry if this chapter came out very late. But there's loads of homework and I hate homeworks! T^T **

**As I promised, this chapter will be much longer than chp 3! And hopefully it'll be more interesting too! For your information, there's hints of NaLu and GaLe in here!**

**So...enjoy this chapter! And please review! It helps me a lot to improve in my writing!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Flowers

Natsu entered the dimly lit hospital room. "Lucy!" He shouted in excitement.

The blonde haired patient turned to look at the pink haired baseball player. "Oh, good morning Natsu!"

"Good mornin'! You ready?" Natsu replied, looking at the well dressed patient sitting on her bed.

"Yep!" Natsu had promised to bring Lucy to a baseball tournament today. He helped the patient onto her wheelchair and started to push the wheelchair through the dimly lit halls to the entrance.

They told a nurse that Natsu was bringing Lucy out for a while and the nurse confirmed it. Natsu then brought Lucy into a taxi, and when the taxi started moving, he began to turn green.

"Natsu? Are you okay?"

Natsu nodded his head weakly. "I'm...fine..."

"Don't tell me...you have motion sickness?!"

Natsu had turned really pale and dizzy. Unable to do anything, Lucy let Natsu lie down on her lap and she patted his head and soothed his head to help.

She then looked out from the cab window, and saw a theme park.

"Is that a theme park? I've always wanted to ride the ferris wheel!"

Natsu heard what Lucy said, and replied groggily "Then...l-let's go...there..after...you recover..."

Lucy looked at Natsu who was now turning purple, shocked at Natsu's words. Had he really planned to really help her fulfill all her wishes after she recover? "But I might not recover..." Lucy thought to herself.

She looked at Natsu, and whispered "Arigatou, Natsu.", smiling to herself.

* * *

Lucy sat in her wheelchair next to Natsu who was sitting on one of the seats in the stadium. Somehow, they had managed to get a seat in the front row.

"Oh ya, where's Happy?" Lucy asked through the roars of the stadium. The baseball tournament between Team Quatro Puppy and Team Blue Pegasus were about to begin. And like almost everyone in the stadium, Lucy and Natsu were rooting for Team Blue Pegasus.

"Happy decided to stay at home to accompany Carla since Wendy has school today. You know, he likes Carla. It was basically a love at first sight." Natsu replied back, laughing.

"Aww..that's kinda cute. Does Carla like him back?" Lucy asked, imagining Happy and Carla dating.

"How would I know? And hey, the game is starting." Natsu said, his attention more focused on the tournament.

"And here we present Team Blue Pegasus!" a voice rang through the speaker. Ichiya, the main leader of Team Blue Pegasus and the Trimens, Hibiki, Eve, and Ren stepped out into the field together with some other players. "MEEEEEEEN~~~!" Ichiya shouted.

"And on the other side, Team Quatro Puppy!" Bacchus, another famous baseball player and the other players stood on the field, shouting "Wild Four! Our souls are always wild!"

Natsu and Lucy, just like many other spectators in the stadium, were rooting for Blue Pegasus. When the match began, everyone was cheering for the teams.

* * *

"Dang! Where did I leave it?!" Gajeel said, searching for a certain thing in his house.

"You must have left it at the hospital." Pantherlily, Gajeel's exceed said, eating a kiwi.

"I guess I'll have to go hospital and look for it." The black haired man replied, grabbing a coat.

"I'll stay at home then." His exceed added.

* * *

"What? Lu-chan went out?" the blue haired girl asked a nurse.

"Yes. A pink haired man brought her out. Said his name was Nashu...something."

"I'm guessing it's Natsu then. Thank you, Ms Ursula."

"You're welcome."

Levy placed the egg tarts and books she brought for her friend on the table beside the bed. As she turned to leave, she saw a tall and well-built man blocking her way.

"G-Gajeel?! What are you doing here?"

"Shrimp?!"

"What...why are you calling me shrimp?"

"Because you're small, and I don't know your name."

It's Levy! Levy McGarden!"

"Shrimp still sounds better."

Levy shrugged. It was hard to convince Gajeel to call her by her name, but who cares if he calls her shrimp? They are not going to meet everyday, right? "So," Levy began. "What are you doing here?"

"I lost my phone."

"And you're looking for it here?"

"I lost it yesterday and I can't find it in my house! The only place I went to other than the team's training place yesterday is here." Gajeel replied, looking for his phone. He looked under the bed, in the drawers, and proceeded to look in the flower vase. "Why would it be in there?" Levy asked when Gajeel poured out the flower and water without hesitation. Gajeel did not answer and decided to look under the table.

"Are you even listening?!"

"Yes."

"I told you it's not in here."

"Where is it then?!"

"It's probably at your team's training place."

There was silence for a moment.

"Hey shrimp, what are you doing here?"

"I brought Lu-chan some new books and egg tarts!" Levy pointed to the things she placed on the table. Gajeel looked at it, and suddenly there was a rumbling of someone's stomach.

"Looks like I'm hungry. Gihi!" the black haired male said, taking the container of eggs tarts.

"That's for Lu-chan!"

Gajeel ignored Levy and began eating. Levy shook her head. "Oh well, I can always make more for Lu-chan..." she thought.

When he finished eating the egg tarts, he decided to leave. "Gajeel clean up this mess!" Levy said, pointing at the flowers and water on the floor.

Gajeel sweat dropped. He picked up the flowers, and handed it to Levy. Levy blushed when he handed her the flowers. "W-why are you giving it t-to me?"

"What? I'm not giving it to you. I just want you to hold it for now while I mop the floor. But if you want it, take it then."

Levy stopped blushing and turned a little mad at herself for getting the wrong idea. True, she had never had a boyfriend before, so why would she expect anyone to give flowers to her? "Well...I don't want it, stupid!"

"Are you going to hold it or not?"

Levy held the flower while Gajeel began to mop the floor. This was going to be a dreadful day for her...

* * *

"Natsu," Lucy said to the cherry haired baseball player who was pushing her wheelchair when they walked out of the stadium after the match. It was at night, and the stars were shining brightly up in the sky. As for the match, it was pretty exciting, and as expected, Team Blue Pegasus had won.

"What?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For bringing me here, and being my friend."

Natsu smiled in response.

They walked in silence back to the hospital, as Natsu didn't want to take a taxi because of his motion sickness.

"Flowers for sale! Flowers for sale! Buy flowers for your girlfriend, your wife, the ones who passed away, anyone, everyone! Flowers!" A man from a flower shop was shouting out loud.

As Natsu glanced into the glass window into the shop, he felt an urge to buy something.

"Wait here." Natsu said to Lucy, and he went inside the shop. The blonde haired patient saw her friend paying money for something, but she wasn't sure what it was.

Natsu came out of the shop, holding a flower head wreath. He placed it on Lucy's head.

"What...what is this for?" Lucy asked, shocked.

"Hmm? I don't know, actually. I just thought it suits you." Natsu continued to push the wheelchair.

Upon hearing those words, Lucy smiled. "Thank you, Natsu."

"What's with all the 'thank you's? You're such a weirdo, Luce."

"Enough with calling me a weirdo!"

* * *

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I said YES!"

"NOOOOO!" Levy shouted back at Gajeel.

Gajeel ignored her shouts and began pulling her into the mall. "Let me go!" Levy shouted again.

He stopped in front of a flower shop, and went inside, still dragging the blue haired girl.

"I. AM. NOT. HELPING. YOU!" Levy shouted.

"You must!"

"And why is that so?"

"Because I need it!"

"Your stupid phone?! You can buy a new one - " Levy began to say, but was interrupted by someone.

"Levy and the man over there, what are you doing, shouting in my shop at this time of the day? It's already nighttime, and I have a lot of customers! So please stop making noise!" The shopkeeper, who was a rather strict middle aged woman said to them.

"Sorry Ms Priscilla, I didn't mean to bother you." Levy said as she turned to leave, but was stopped by Gajeel. Gajeel gave Levy a look which was obviously saying; You'd better help me or else!

Levy gave him a glare, and gritted her teeth. Turning back to the shopkeeper, whom she has addressed as Ms Priscilla, Levy smiled and said to her "Actually, I need your help, Ms Priscilla. My friend here, Gajeel believes he dropped his phone here yesterday and he would like to ask you if you found a phone in your shop."

The shopkeeper looked at Gajeel who was trying to hide his face, and immediately shouted "You! The man that broke my vases yesterday! How dare you run off like that! You'd better pay the money for my vases!"

"Look, it was an accident! I was just flinging my baseball bat when - "

"When your baseball bat flew into my shop and broke the vases! Full stop! Now pay a million jewels!" The shopkeeper yelled.

"What?! You expect me to dig out a million jewels from my pocket and pay it to you right now?!" Gajeel shouted back, ready to start a fight.

"Uh...Ms Priscilla and Gajeel, please stop arguing..." Levy tried to calm them down, but it was no use. They were to busy arguing to listen to her.

"I don't care where you are going to get that one million jewels but if you don't pay for it, I'm going to call the police!" Ms Priscilla ignored Levy.

"What are you saying, you old hag?!"

"How dare you call me an old hag, you irresponsible man!"

"Please stop arguing..." Levy continued to say. Many people who walked past the shop and in the shop were looking at them and whispering to each other.

"Now pay me a million jewels!" Ms Priscilla slammed the table, causing the flowers on the table to move a little.

"I told you I don't have a million jewels - " Gajeel began to say.

"I'll pay for it." Levy said, trying to end the argument. She took out her purse from a bag and took out 1,000,000J. and gave it to the shopkeeper. "So, about his phone - " Levy was once again interrupted by Ms Priscilla.

"My dear, Levy. You're helping that man? My, you're such a kind girl. That boyfriend of yours must be lucky to have a girlfriend like you." Ms Priscilla said, giving Gajeel and evil glare. Levy blushed again when Ms Priscilla said Gajeel was her boyfriend.

"U-Um..Ms Priscilla, you've gotten things wrong. He is not my boyfriend." Levy said, with a tint of pink on her face.

"He isn't? And yes, I found a phone in my shop. I believe it's yours, mister?" The shopkeeper said, taking out a phone. "Yes! I found it!" Gajeel said in joy.

"Now, now, mister. I think of Levy as my own daughter, so you'd better take good care of her, or else...!" Ms Priscilla warned to Gajeel.

Gajeel was about to say that Levy isn't his girlfriend, but he was stopped by Levy. "Come on, Gajeel. Let's go." She didn't want him to cause a ruckus again.

* * *

"Hey shrimp. Why did you help me?" Gajeel asked when they were walking back to the hospital.

"That's because I consider you as a friend of mine!"

"So..now I owe you one."

"Yep."

* * *

**How was it? Boring? Funny? Normal? Weird?**

**I should post my next chapter faster. Hopefully I'll be able to post it a few days after this...**

**Hmm, I wonder if I could really do it...**


	5. Chp 5: Indirect kiss

**Finally I finished chapter 5! **

**Anyway, I almost forgot to mention: This story is inspired by a part in Angel Beats! anime about Yui and Hinata. You were right, Guest (15/1/2014)! But the storyline will be really different.**

**And for your information, this chapter is more on GaLe.**

**So...enjoy~!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Indirect kiss

Gajeel and Levy opened the door of the hospital room no. 308, only to find Natsu and Lucy sleeping soundly in the room. Lucy was on her hospital bed, while Natsu sat next to the bed and fell asleep, his head resting on the bed.

"Oi, Salamander! Wake up - " Gajeel was about to shout for Natsu to wake up, but Levy stopped him. "Shh, they're sleeping. Let's go somehwere else." she whispered.

"But Natsu and I have baseball practice tomorrow."

"In the morning or afternoon?"

"Afternoon."

"Well, let him sleep here then. Besides, the two of them looks cute together." Levy said, giggling to herself.

* * *

Gajeel gobbled up his dinner hungrily while Levy ate quitely. They had planned to eat dinner with Natsu and Lucy, but since Natsu and Lucy fell asleep and had probably eaten dinner already, the two of them decided to eat together.

"Oi shrimp, why are you eating so slow? If you're not hungry, then give me your food." Gajeel said, grabbing the bowl of noodles Levy was eating and eating it himself.

"Gajeel! Don't you know that the bowl of noodles have my saliva on it!"

"Whatever, I don't care." Gajeel had already finished the bowl of noodles and wiped his mouth with his hand.

Levy blushed for the third time that day. "Y-You do know that people don't share food with their saliva in it unless they are part of a family or c-couple, right? And basically...that's an indirect kiss..."

"Well, I don't see the reason why we can't share food with someone else."

The shade of pink on Levy's cheek turned to red. "Gajeel you idiot! W-What if one of the person has a sickness and the other person gets affected too?!"

"You and I don't have any sickness."

"That's not the point!"

"What is it then?"

"W-Well..nevermind."

They continued to eat in silence, only Gajeel's chowing on his food can be heard.

"Oh Levy!" Someone shouted.

Levy turned to look and saw a woman with long and curly brown hair and holding a barrel of beer calling to her. "Hi Cana!" Levy greeted.

"How are you?" Cana asked, a little drunk. "And who is this man? Your boyfriend?"

"I'm fine. And...he's not my boyfriend! He's Gajeel. Gajeel, meet Cana, the best female drinker in the world and my friend."

"Hey." Cana said to Gajeel while drinking from the barrel.

"Hmph. Whatever." Gajeel was too busy eating to talk.

"Levy! Let's drink!" Cana shouted.

"E-Eh? But I can't drink..."

"C'mon, just a little sip won't hurt! Besides, we hardly meet so let's drink!" Cana was indeed drunk to yell out at the open streets like that.

"Oh well, fine. But just a little sip, okay?"

"Yes!"

* * *

"Twinkle twinkle little star! How I wonder who you are...!" Levy shouted while walking in the streets.

"Oi shrimp! Get a hold of yourself!" Gajeel was holding Levy so that she won't tumble, because she was really drunk. After she managed to walk properly, he let go of her and started walking in front of her.

"Hmm...?" Levy turned to look at Gajeel, her face red from the amount of booze she drank. "YOU!" she shouted, startling Gajeel.

"What is your problem?!" Gajeel turned around and asked angrily.

"Who are you?" a drunk Levy asked.

"Where do you live?!" Gajeel asked. He wanted to go back to his house and sleep, but he had to send Levy home first. Cana, on the other hand, fell asleep at the restaurant they were at, so he left her at the restaurant.

"In the sky!" Levy replied Gajeel's question immediately. Of course, it made no sense at all.

"No! Where do you live?!"

"Huh? In the sky!"

Gajeel felt really angry. Levy was way too drunk to answer his question, and he had no idea what to do. "Oi shrimp, if you don't answer me where you live, I'm gonna just leave you in the streets!"

There was no reply from the blue haired girl.

"Shrimp!"

Silence.

Gajeel turned around and saw her lying on the ground, unconscious. "Wha - ?"

The black haired man had no choice but to piggyback Levy who was drunk.

* * *

"Gajeel, what took you so long - " the black cat asked, rubbing his eyes, and suddenly noticed the girl who was on Gajeel's back. "Who is she?"

"Shrimp."

"Shrimp?"

"Me! I'm me! Levy McGarden! Lu-chan's best friend forever...and ever..." for some reason, Levy answered Pantherlily's accurately.

"I remember seeing her at the hospital the other day. Why did you bring her home?"

"This crazy woman showed up at the hospital today and she help me look for my phone. And we went to eat dinner, but she got drunk."

"You could have just brought her back to her house."

"Can't you see?! She's insanely drunk! And when I asked her where she lives, this woman answered that she lives in the sky!" Gajeel said, pointing to Levy who was about to tumble onto the cement floor.

"Calm, Gajeel. So what are you going to do now?" Pantherlily folded his arms.

"Um, well I guess she will sleep here tonight."

"Problem is, where will she sleep?"

Gajeel hesitated and thought for a while. "I'll sleep in the living room. She can sleep in my room."

Pantherlily nodded. He helped Gajeel bring the blue haired teenager into his room, and Pantherlily went back to his room to sleep. Gajeel placed a blanket on Levy, and stared at her for a while, muttered "Whatever." And went out of the room.

* * *

Lucy Hearfilia woke up, the bright light stinging her eyes. She knew she was in her room at the hospital, and wondered what time it was. Her hand moved around the bed she was sleeping on and touched something spiky and soft, she turned to look, and realized it was the hair of Natsu Dragneel, who was still sleeping.

Ruffling his hair, she smiled, wondering why Natsu's hair was pink. "Hmm?" The cherry haired man woke up, and startled Lucy.

"Morning."

"Morning Natsu. You didn't go back home last night?"

"Huh? I think I fell asleep here." Natsu looked at the clock. "Oh no! I have to go for baseball practice! Bye Luce!"

"Bye." Lucy was once again alone in her room, but this time she didn't feel alone, she felt happy - happy that she had friends who cared for her.

* * *

"Ugh." Levy placed her hand on her head. "I hate hangovers!" She opened her eyes, and looked around. Bright light was coming in from the curtains, so she could clearly describe the surroundings around her. It wasn't her bedroom, as it was too messy to begin with, a pile of iron pipes and doorknobs lay in a corner and...

She was sleeping in someone's bed. Levy screamed, and looked for the door. She grabbed her bag, and running out from the room screaming, she realized she was in a living room. Looking around, she saw a topless man sleeping on a sofa, snoring quite loudly. Levy screamed again.

"Who's that - " a black male cat walked out from a room. Levy screamed again when she saw him - Pantherlily.

"W-Where am I?! What am I doing here? A-And why is Gajeel not wearing a shirt?!"

Gajeel woke up because of Levy's screaming. "I heard my name."

Levy's face turned red. Gajeel walked over to her and touched her head. "Are you still affected by the beer you drank - " he began to say, but Levy hit him with her bag - again. "Wear something, stupid!"

Gajeel then realized he was topless. "Gah! Since when did I become like Gray?!" He shouted, grabbing a grey coloured (colored) shirt out of nowhere and wore it.

"Why am I here?!"

"You were drunk last night because that Cana woman asked you to drink beer and when I asked you where you lived, you said you lived in the sky! And I can't just leave you in the streets like that, can I? So - "

"I'm going back home! Thank you and bye!" Levy shouted, still red faced and rushed out of the main door.

* * *

"Hi Lu-chan!" Levy smiled as she entered the hospital room wearing her usual orange dress.

"Oh hi, Levy-chan! I saw the books you left on the table, thanks!"

"You're welcome, was Natsu the one who brought you out yesterday?" Levy asked, placing the egg tarts she brought for Lucy on the table. Which, finally was able to be eaten by Lucy and not Natsu and Gajeel.

"Yep. He brought me to a baseball competition and it was so exciting!"

Levy giggled. Whever the topic was about baseball, Lucy would always feel happy and energetic about it. She then noticed the flower head wreath on a table. "What that?"

"That? Oh Natsu bought it from a flower shop when we were coming back from the baseball competition last night and gave it to me."

"You seem to be in really good terms with him." Levy teased.

"That's because he's a nice friend!"

Levy giggled again. "You two make a good couple, you know."

"Levy-chan! We're just normal friends! Nothing else!"

"When is your operation?"

"Well, my dad moved it to Tuesday."

"The day after tomorrow?! But why?"

Lucy wanted to tell Levy about her moving to London after that, but she couldn't bring herself to. Levy had been her best friend for many years, and the thought of leaving her and her new friends felt terrible. "Actually...I don't know either." Lucy forced herself to smile.

"But Lu-chan, you're not hiding anything from me right?" Levy seemed to sense that something was wrong.

"N-No! Of course I'm not! So, um...how was your day yesterday?" Lucy tried to change the subject.

Levy thought of her day with Gajeel, and a faint blush appeared on her face. "Terrible." She finally said.

"Why?"

Levy told all that happened yesterday to Lucy, as she trusted the blonde haired patient. This time, it was Lucy's turn to giggled. "I'd say that you two seem like a good couple too."

"Lu-chan! Stop talking about this.."

"Okay fine, fine. But I really meant it!"

* * *

Lucy closed the book she was reading, thinking about a certain baseball player.

"Do I...really have feelings for him?"

* * *

**I'd say that this chapter is actually kinda boring. Other than the romance part, it's not as exciting as I hoped it would be. I'll try and make sure that the next chapter will be much better!**

**Don't forget to review~ **

**Anyways, thank you all for your:**

**Favourites: 1fairytaillover, AlexMegumi29, AlyssofImagination, Chair Goddess, Cinnamonbonbon14, JellyBeanBubbles, SkyiiiLifeee, SnowDragonSlayerTasha, Sparkly-Gay-Warlock, This is Turtle Wings, Tobirama14, UnknownDaRk, XxFairy-chanxX, YessCristopher, animeking223, swit-cuppycakes, x-DevilGirl**

**Follows: AlexMegumi29, AlyssofImaagination, Chair Goddess, Chiharu Himeji, Cinnamonbonbon14, DALUNA, JellyBeanBubbles, Melody233, Nicky Azure, Reallyfanofstories, SkyiiiLifeee, Sparkly-Gay-Warlock, Tetsyru, TheBlueRose245, The Fairy King, This is Turtle Wings, Tohirama14, XxFairy-chanxX, ZeldaFan64, handasica, ismichi, lionstar77, lola02, lucyglitter11, sin84, swit-cuppycakes, wolfgang04, x-DevilGirl**

**Reviews: lexie loves anime, Guest (15/1/2014), SnowDragonSlayerTasha, This is Turtle Wings, DALUNA, Melody233, lionstar77, Akane Dragneel, PottsboroGirlie**

**Sorry if I spelled anyone's name wrong. I will immediately change the spelling if I spelled them wrong.**

**And also thanks to everyone who read the story till this far! **


	6. Chp 6: One Star in the Sky

**Wow I can't believe I'm already writing chapter 6...yay! **

**I saw the reviews, follows and favorites and I became the happiest person in the world! Thank you everyone! **

**DISCLAIMER: Aww...do I really have to say this? Okay fine, Celine (me) doesn't own Fairy Tail! The awesome Hiro Mashima does! (But I wouldn't call him awesome if he doesn't make NaLu an official canon couple!)**

**Instagram: cheahmingyi **

**Pls follow me!**

**Back to the story...**

* * *

Chapter 6: One Star in the Sky

A teenage girl with wavy blue hair and wearing a high school uniform walked into the 'Love & Lucky' bookstore, searching for a certain book.

"Miss, may I help you?" A saleswoman asked her. "I want...a novel written by Crystal Goldberg."

"And what is the title?"

"It's 'Fateful Encounter'."

The saleswoman motioned for Levy to follow her, and brought her to a shelf of books. The saleswoman took a book from the shelf and handed it to Levy. The book was a hard cover, and its color was a deep golden brown. Is this the book that you're looking for?"

"Yes! Thank you!" Levy exclaimed. She had been looking for that romance novel for a long time, and she finally found it. She paid for the book, and walked out of the bookstore.

"A day without him sure is peaceful." Levy thought to herself about Gajeel.

She began to look at the summary of the book she just bought, Fateful Encounter, while walking in the streets. Suddenly, she bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" The person she bumped into shouted. Somehow, the voice sounded strangely familiar.

Levy was about to apologize when she saw te person she had bumped into. A tall, muslar man wearing a baseball uniform - Gajeel Redfox.

* * *

Lucy woke up from her sleep. It was Monday morning - the day before the day of her operation. A man opened and came into her room. "Father?!" Lucy was shocked. Normally, her dad, Jude Heartfilia wouldn't come to visit her, but there he was, standing right in front of her.

* * *

"Natsu, you think Lucy will like it?" Happy asked when they were walking throught the halls in the hospital.

"Yeah! After all, Grandeeny made it for her." Natsu answered.

A man with a mustache and wearing a brown suit walked past them, his face looking very stern.

"That man looks scary.." Happy whispered to Nastu.

"Hmm." Natsu didn't pay much attention on the man.

"Lucy! Look at what we brought for you!" Natsu opened the door to the room. Lucy was sitting on her bed, looking depressed. "Lucy? You okay?" Natsu asked.

The blonde haired patient looked up, and Natsu realized that she was crying. Tears streamed out from her pretty brown eyes. "Lucy...is anything wrong?" Happy asked, shocked that she was crying.

Lucy quickly wiped the tears away with her hand, and said "Nothing is wrong. I just..." Lucy couldn't tell them the truth. If she told them, she might not get to join Fairy Tail.

"I just...thought of my mother...who died when I was young." Lucy said. She knew, she was lying. She wasn't crying about her mother - it was something else.

Natsu and Happy tried to comfort Lucy. "Lucy! We brought something for you!" Happy said, and Natsu placed the paper box on the table. He opened it, and inside was a choclate cake that looked extremely delicious. "Taa-daa!" Happy said.

"Try it!" Natsu said, handing Lucy a plate of a piece of cake. He and Happy then started eating the cake as well.

"Wow...its delicious!" Lucy was shocked.

"Do you like it? My mother, Grandeeny and Wendy made it!" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded her head, smiling. At that moment, she felt like the happiest person in the world, only, the happiness would soon disappear as fast as it came. "Natsu, can you bring me to Team Fairy Tail's place later? I'd love to get to know everyone there."

"Okay!" Natsu was gobbling up the cake.

* * *

"Shrimp?!"

"Gajeel?!"

"What are you doing here?!" The two of them asked at the same time.

"Well...I went to the bookstore and I'm heading home."

"I'm going to the Team's gathering place."

Levy suddenly remembered her book. "Where is it?!" She stood up and started looking for it.

"Where is what?"

"My book!" Levy said, and she suddenly saw that the book she bought just now had flew off onto the busy road. Levy was about to rush over there and get the book, when a motorcycle sped straight towards her, and Gajeel quickly stood up and pulled Levy back.

The motorcycle sped past them, and they tumbled onto the floor.

"Shrimp! That was dangerous, ya know?!"

Levy began to cry. Not because she was shocked by the motorcycle, but because her book was ran over by more than a dozen cars.

"Shrimp? Why are you cryi - "Gajeel asked, his hand about to touch Levy's shoulder when she pushed his hand away. "It's all your fault! Now I won't be able to give mum and dad their anniversary present!"

"Anniversary present?"

Levy explained how her mother and father met by grabbing the book, 'Fateful Encounter' at the same time when they were in a bookstore. After that, they fell in love, and had Levy. Of course, they kept the book, but Levy lost the book when she was young. He parents didn't blame her for it, but Levy still felt guilty. "And I spent months looking for it!" Levy added, still crying.

Levy wiped her tears and stood up, causing Gajeel to stand up too. "You owe me a book. And not just any book. It's 'Fateful Encounter' by Crystal Goldberg. Help me find that exact same book. You have about 1 month before my parent's anniversary."

Gajeel wanted to refuse to look for the book. But Levy's crying face somehow convinced him to agree to look for the book. After all, looking for a book can't be that hard, right? "Fine."

"Can you bring me to Team Fairy Tail's gathering place?"

"What? Why?"

"I just want to go visit my friends. You know, Jet and Droy, my childhood friends."

* * *

Natsu kicked open the door to the Fairy Tail bar. "I'm back!" He shouted, pushing Lucy's wheelchair into the bar.

A number of hellos and welcome backs were said to Natsu. "Hey flamebrain! Come and fight me!" Gray shouted from across the room.

"Oh yeah! I'm fired up!" Natsu said. He left Lucy at the care of Wendy and Erza at the bar table and he went to have a fight with Gray. Everyone in the bar was eating and mostly talking, some having friendly fights.

"Hi Lucy-san!" Wendy greeted.

"Hi Wendy!"

"Levy-chan?" Lucy suddenly saw her best friend talking to a slim young man with orange hair and a rather plump man who was holding a huge plate of chicken drumsticks.

Levy turned around and saw Lucy. "Lu-chan!" She ran to the blonde haired patient.

"Levy-chan! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I came here to visit my friends, Jet and Droy!" Levy pointed to the two men that she was talking to just now. They were waving hands at Lucy, and she waved back.

"Wow! Are they the childhood friends you kept talking about?"

"Yep!"

"When is your operation?" Erza asked, eating a strawberry shortcake.

"It's...tomorrow."

"What?! Does nii-san know about this?" Wendy asked Lucy who seem to look down.

"No, I haven't told him yet."

"Operation? What operation?" A long white haired woman asked, leaning on the bar table.

Erza explained "Lucy, this is Mirajane, Mira for short, the bar's employee. Mirajane, this is Lucy, a patient of Magnolia Hospital. She met Natsu the other day when he striked a homerun and the ball crashed into the window in her room."

"I'm Levy McGarden, Lu-chan's best friend."

"Nice to meet you, Lucy, Levy."

"Mirajane? The Mirajane Strauss? The famous model and part time worker of Team Fairy Tail's bar? Eeeee! It's you in person! Nice to meet you too!" Lucy squealed in joy. Mirajane is one of the top 'attractions' of the magazines sold in Magnolia, and Lucy, being a person who always gets to read the latest magazines on sale because of Levy who would buy it for her, knew who she was.

Mirajane smiled. "Yes. So what was it about the operation?"

Lucy told Mirajane about the car crash and the operation tomorrow.

"I'll be there to support you, Lucy-san!" Wendy said.

* * *

Soon, Lucy and Levy knew almost everyone in Team Fairy Tail. Everyone seemed like a family, talking and having fun like there was no tomorrow.

"Say, Lucy. When is your operation?" Natsu asked her when he was pushing her wheelchair when they were going back to the hospital, and she replied "Tomorrow."

"What?! But - "

"My father moved it to tomorrow. You'll be there to support me, right?"

Natsu gave Lucy one of his famous grins. "Yeah! And when you get to walk again, I'll help you strike a homerun!"

"Aye sir!" Happy added.

Lucy smiled. She looked up at the sky, and there was a more than a dozen stars in the sky. "You know, my mother once told me that when someone dies, they become the stars in the skies. I'm sure my mother is somewhere up there, looking down at me."

"But Lucy...you won't turn into a star, right?" Happy asked, looking slightly depressed.

Lucy looked at Happy, shocked that he would ask that question, because she never thought about it. "Well," she smiled. "I won't turn into a star! I'll stand up, and after that, I'll treat you a fish, okay?" She patted Happy's head.

"Aye!"

And somewhere in the distance, a star shined brightly at hearing those words.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! The next chapter will be about the operation!**

**I'm guessing this chapter is the most boring of all, well, it's basically a supporting chapter for the operation. But I hope ya'll like it!**

**And yes, the 'Fateful Encounter' book Levy was looking for, well, I got the idea from one of the omake in Fairy Tail; Fateful Encounter. I made Love & Lucky guild into a bookstore in this story!**

**It's getting quite hard to keep up with writing the number of follows, favorites, and review so I might not be writing it anymore in further chapters but I will definitely appreciate all the follows, favorites, and reviews! Every time I see a new review, follow or favorite my heart starts to jump in joy! Thank you everyone!**

**Let us pray that we'll be able to meet in the next chapter as well! **


	7. Chp 7: Tuesday

**Urgh...finally I finished it! Sorry for the late update cos I was halfway in writing the story the day before yesterday (Friday is you're following and Saturday if you're somewhere around Malaysia) and somerhing went wrong with the network and it just went blank I had to reload it and everything was GONE.**

**And I was having a bit of writer's block for the past few days, but now I'm fired up! **

**So I had to type all over again today...hope you'll enjoy it! **

* * *

Chapter 7: Tuesday

Natsu, Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Erza and Romeo sat outside of the operation room together with their exceeds, waiting for Lucy's operation to end.

"Natsu, Lucy will be okay, right?" Happy asked.

Natsu nodded. "Of course she'll be ok! All of us are supporting her!"

"Knowing Lucy, she's strong willed. She'll be alright." Erza reassured them. The scarlet haired woman leaned against a wall, folding her arms.

"I hope so." Levy said, looking depressed.

"Shrimp, stop looking like that. It's annoying." Gajeel glanced at the blue haired girl sitting next to him. For some reason, whenever she looked sad, his heart would start aching, and he hated that feeling. Of course, he was oblivious to the reason why.

"Go away then!" Levy replied back, looking even more depressed. Gajeel looked at her, shocked at her sudden outburst.

"Lucy-san will be okay! I'm sure of it!" Wendy said while holding Carla in her arms.

After hours of waiting...

The door of the operation room opened. A surgeon came out. The few of them rushed to him. "Is Lu-chan okay?" Levy asked.

"The operation was a success." The surgeon said. Levy and the others breathed a sigh of relief. "However, Ms Hearfilia will have to learn to stand up and walk again. Because it has been many months since she walked, it will take time for her legs to support her original body weight." He continued.

"I..I see. Thank you. Are we allowed to visit her?" Erza asked.

"Yes. She is in her room." The surgeon walked off.

* * *

Natsu opened the door to room no. 308. The blonde haired patient was lying on the bed, her eyes closed.

"Will she wake up?" Gajeel asked suddenly.

Levy slapped his head. "Of course she will!"

"Lucy-nee!" Romeo shouted when Lucy's eyes began to open slightly.

"What...the operation..." Lucy opened her eyes, blinded by the light, but she soon adapted to it.

"It was a success." Levy hugged her best friend. "A...success? I can walk again?" Lucy smiled. But she suddenly remembered about her moving to London after she recovers. Is she really going to move to London after she manages to walk again?

"Lucy? Why do you look sad?" Natsu asked.

"Eh? No! I'm not sad!" Lucy put on a fake smile.

A nurse entered the room. She had pink, short hair, and she looked emotionless. "Ms Heartfilia? I am your new nurse and bodyguard. Mr Jude hired me to take care of you when you are at the hospital. You may call me Virgo. You are required to still stay at the hospital until your legs are completely healed and when you can walk again. I will help to train you so that you'll be able to walk."

"Oh, okay. Did my father say anything about it?"

"No, Mr. Jude agreed to letting you stay at the hospital until you are well. Is there anymore you would like to know?"

"Uh...no, thanks. You can call me Lucy. Ms Heartfilia sounds too formal."

"No, maybe I can call you Madam?" The blue eyes of the nurse remained emotionless, even when she was asking a question.

"Madam? Nah, that sounds like I'm so old."

"You know, Luce. You already look old - " Natsu started to say.

"No I don't!" Lucy shouted at him. "I'm only seventeen!"

Levy and Wendy giggled.

"Well, what about if I call you Hime?"

"Hime? Meaning Princess? Now that sounds good." Lucy said, smiling.

"I see no princess in you. You're as rough as - " Natsu got hit by Lucy on the head. "I'm not rough!"

"Oww! That hurt!"

Lucy stuck her tongue out at Natsu.

"Alright. Hime, training starts today!"

* * *

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Lucy screamed when she fell down onto the cold, hard floor.

"Are you sure you can walk with that wobbly legs of yours?" Natsu asked, sitting at a table and watching Virgo helping Lucy to train her legs.

Virgo helped Lucy up. "Well, at least I'm trying! I can do it! I will stand up and be able to walk and run one day!"

"Go, go, go Lucy! Go, go, go Lucy!" Happy shouted while standing and dancing on the table, like he was some cheerleader.

"Lu-chan! I've got some drinks here! You should rest a while." Levy ran towards them, holding a few canned drinks, followed by Gajeel who seemed to be thinking of something while eating the empty tins.

"Arigatou, Levy-chan!" Lucy said when Levy gave her a canned drink. Virgo helped her to a chair.

"Where's my fish? I'm hungry!" Happy asked.

"Happy, you know this is a hospital, not a fishmarket. You can't find fishes here!" Carla folded her arms.

Happy thought for a while. "Ah!" He shouted, and started digging through his green bag. He pulled out a fish. "I forgot I had this!" Happy looked at Carla. "Um...Carla, do you want to share the fish with me?"

"No! Who'd want to share a fish with you?"

Happy's smile disappeared. "Carla doesn't want to share a fish with me...she hates me..." He muttered, tears falling down from his face.

"Carla! You're words were too harsh! Now you made Happy sad!" Wendy said, trying to calm Happy.

Carla glanced at Happy, who sat on the table, still looking sad. She walked to him. "Look, I'm sorry, I might've been a bit...loud." she apologized.

Happy stared at her. "But..why don't you ever accept my fish?"

Carla stopped. "I...I told you I don't like fish!" She screamed at him.

"S-Sorry...Carla..." Happy started to say, but the female exceed had already flew off.

"Carla? Where are you going?" Wendy asked.

"Outside."

Happy followed her, feeling sorry that he asked something that he probably shouldn't ask in the first place.

Carla sat at a bench, looking down at the green grass. "I love fish." She muttered under her breath.

"But...I just don't want to accept that male cat's gift. Why?" She thought.

Footsteps of another exceed made its way towards her. "I-I heard that." He said.

Carla looked at the blue exceed. "You heard...?"

"You said you love fish." Happy handed her the fish from just now.

"Y-You.." Carla looked at the fish in Happy's hand, and took it gently from him. "Thank you." She said, smiling. She walked of, leaving Happy standing in shock. He was shock because she had actually accepted his gift.

"Carla! Wait up!" Happy shouted in joy, running towards the exceed who was going into the hospital.

"Maybe...maybe it's time to accept his gifts." She thought.

Happy and Carla walked towards the group of people talking happily at a table in the hospital. "Carla! Are you okay?" Wendy got up from her chair and asked, and she noticed the fish in her exceed's hand.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Carla replied, smiling.

"Aye sir!" Happy added, grinning happily.

"Huh? Carla accepted Happy's fish?" Wendy thought, and suddenly, she understood. Smiling, she sat back down on her chair and continued to talk to the group.

* * *

"Dang." Gajeel thought. "Why in the world am I thinking of Levy? Why does she keep appearing in my thoughts? This is just stupid! I might get some brain disease if this keeps going on - heck! I might even have it already! This is so frustrating!"

"Gajeel? Why are you pulling your hair?" A familiar voice asked him. "Huh? What?" Gajeel woke up from his thoughts, only to realize that he was pulling his hair because he was feeling annoyed. "I asked why are you pulling your hair?" Levy continued to ask.

"Nothing." He said, looking away. "I just feel frustrated."

"Gajeel, you look like you have some brain disease or something." Pantherlily commented. Gajeel choked at his iron. "Wha - ? I don't have a brain disease!" He shouted, standing up.

Everyone in the hall turned to look at him. "Yeesh, Gajeel, sit down! You're in the middle of everyone's attention!" Levy pulled his hand.

* * *

"Noooooooo! Not agaaaaiiiin!" Lucy shouted, closing her eyes. She landed on something that felt warm, and she felt like just falling asleep at the floor at the moment.

"Hold on a sec - the floor?" She opened her eyes, only to find herself on top of Natsu. "Gah!" She shouted, and started hitting the pink haired man. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Luce I saved you from landing on the floor like a squashed frog and this is how you repay me?"

"What? O-Oh...sorry...I mean, thank you!"

"Hime, are you okay?" Virgo bend down to help Lucy. "Or should I leave you two in your lovey-dovey moment until you do the french kiss?" She helped Lucy to a chair.

"French kiss? Luce what does french kiss mean? Is it some kind of food?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"No! We're so not lovey-dovey! And what did you mean by french kiss?!" Lucy shouted at Virgo. "And you!" She pointed at Natsu.

"What now?" Natsu scratched his head.

"You...don't need to know the meaning of french kiss!"

"Huh? Why? Is it delicious that you're hiding it from me because you want to keep it to yourself?"

Erza shook her head. "Natsu is just too dense." She thought.

"It's not...delicious! Actually...I don't know...BUT! It's only something that couples can do!" Lucy explained to the dense Natsu.

"Couples? What's that?"

"Couples are male and female who are basically...really really good friends!"

"Good friends? Male and female? Then why don't we do it?" Natsu asked with a curious tone.

Erza's jaw dropped at hearing what he just asked. She just stared at them, mouth wide open.

"What?! We?! No way!" Lucy's face was turning redder and redder.

"Why? You're a female, I'm a male, and we're really good friends! Why can't we do it?!"

Lucy turned as red as Erza's hair. "Natsu! It's not like that! French kiss...is...argh it's only for two people with a relationship called love."

"Huh? Does it taste good?" Natsu was only thinking of it some kind of food.

"Natsu! Don't ask too much questions! Unless if you want this from me..." Erza showed her fist to him, telling him that if he keeps asking what the meaning of french kiss is he will get beaten by her.

"But why? I don't get it - " Natsu started to say.

Erza punched him. "Oww! First it's Lucy and now it's you?! Why do I get bullied all the time?!"

"If you would stop asking those silly questions, you wouldn't have got punched!" Lucy said to the cherry haired man.

"They liiiiiike each other!" Happy stated.

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted.

"Hime, I made you mad. Does this means punishment?" Virgo asked Lucy.

"No."

"Lucy, what's the meaning of lovey-dovey?" Natsu asked again. He got another punch from his face, but this time from Lucy instead of Erza.

"How many times do I have to get punched for asking a question that I don't even know?!"

Lucy was about to shout at him when Levy piped up. "Um...Lu-chan I think you should stop shouting because everyone is looking at us.."

Lucy look around, and sure enough, many people were whispering to each other while looking at them. "F-Fine. And don't you dare ask me that question again or you know what's coming! Go look in the dictionary if you really want to know what it means." She pointed at Natsu again.

"They liiiiiike each other!" Virgo copied what Happy said.

Levy giggled. "They do seem like a great couple." She whispered to Gajeel.

Gajeel was deep in his thought until he didn't focus on hearing what the blue haired girl said. "Mhm." He muttered

* * *

**How was it?**

**Hmm...maybe I didn't really portray Happy and Carla's character well. I try to describe things as much as possible, but it looks like it has made the story more complicated. So now I'm trying to make it simpler, though it's obvious it looks as complicated as it was before.**

**If you're wondering when this story would end, I'd say there's actually a lot more chapters to go on. I've planned the chapters, so...ya. It'll get more interesting, as I think my story is currently quite slow paced...**

**And don't worry, a NaLu fanfic WILL be a NaLu fanfic. Stay tuned to the story!**


	8. Chp 8: Presents

**I'm not gonna talk much today...it's just that I'm currently in my hometown so it might take a while for me to update but I'll try my best! :D**

* * *

Chapter 8: Presents

"Ah! Feels so good to breathe the sweet fresh air!" Lucy said, inhaling the oxygen around her. She was finally out from the hospital after so many months, and was able to walk again.

"Hime, do you want to go back to your house now?" Virgo, her bodyguard asked her.

"No, I want to go to the mall first."

Virgo helped her into a huge expensive car of her father's and the driver drove them to the mall.

"It's been ages since I've been to the mall!" Lucy felt excited. She ran inside and started doing 'window shopping' looking at everything in every shop, Virgo followed her around.

"Okay." She finally said. "I know what to get!"

First, she went to the clothing shop. "Ne, Virgo, does this dress look nice on Wendy?" She asked, holding a violet dress that ended above the knee with a red belt.

"Yes, Hime."

"You sound like a robot. Brighten up a bit!"

"Does this means punishment?"

"No no no! Okay so I'm getting this dress for Wendy, and for Erza, how about this dress?" She held up a dark blue dress that was sleeveless. Little dots of silver were at the tip of the dress.

"It's good."

Lucy went from shop to shop, looking for thing she could buy for her friends. "I'm sure Evergreen would love these pink heels!" She exclaimed when she saw a pair of pink colored high heels in a shop.

Soon, Virgo and her were carrying bags of the things she bought. "All done! Now only Levy-chan's one is left! Hmm..." Lucy's attention went to a bookstore, 'Love and Lucky'.

"Oh! This is the bookstore Levy-chan always goes to! I wonder if they're selling the book she has always wanted to find, 'Fateful Encounter'?" Lucy went into the bookshop with Virgo following her. As she walked around the bookstore, she noticed another man in the bookstore looking at a poster.

"Gajeel?" Lucy asked. "I didn't know you are interested in books." She looked at the poster that Gajeel was looking at. It was a poster of the book, 'Fateful Encounter'.

"Bunny girl?" Gajeel asked. He was always making up names for people, shrimp for Levy, bunny girl for Lucy, salamander for Natsu and so on.

"You're interested in this book?" Lucy pointed to the poster.

"Huh? No! A friend told me to get it for her. Anyways bye." He walked away quickly, as if he was hiding something.

"Her? A female?" Lucy thought, and continued searching for the book. She couldn't find it, so it was probably out of stock. "Now what should I get for Levy..." she chose a book called "Shards" because she had heard that Levy is interested in it so she bought it.

* * *

"Morning!" Natsu shouted as he stepped into the bar.

Everyone was crowding at the bar table. "Natsu, what are they doing?" Happy asked.

"I dunno. Let's go and see." the baseball player ad his exceed walked towards the group of people.

"Natsu-nii! Look at this new shirt Lucy-nee bought for me!" Romeo said to Natsu, holding up a dark purple shirt.

"Wow!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I love these heels! They're the best!" Evergreen, a model and employee of the bar said while trying on a pair of pink high heels.

"Natsu! Happy! There you are!" Lucy walked to them. "Happy, this is the fish I promised you." Lucy handed the blue exceed a huge fish which made him shout in joy.

"Hurrah! Thank you Lucy! Carla do you want to share a fish with me?" Happy ran off to the female exceed who was commenting about Wendy's dress from Lucy.

Lucy smiled. "And here's a present for you, Natsu." She handed the pink haired man a beautifully wrapped present.

"Thanks Lucy!" Natsu gave her one of his famous grins. "But why are you suddenly giving us presents?"

"U-Um..." Lucy wanted to tell him that she was leaving to London tomorrow, so she wanted to give everyone presents before she leaves, but she didn't have the courage to tell him. "Just...for everyone! You all helped me, so I have to repay you all, right?" She stammered.

"Oh." Natsu looked at his present.

"You can open it now, I don't mind."

Natsu nodded and opened the wrapper. It was a box. He opened the box and inside was a glass jar, filled with colourful hand-made lucky stars. "Woah! Did you make it yourself?" Natsu asked, amazed.

"Yep. There are 365 lucky paper stars in here, meaning you'll be blessed for the whole year!" Lucy smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah! I didn't know you were so good at making these! It must have taken you a lot of time! Wendy loves making it so you should come to our house and help her with it!"

"Sure!" Lucy replied without thinking. But suddenly she remembered that she is moving to London, so why did she agree to Natsu's suggestion?

"That's great!" Natsu ran off towards Gray who was picking out a fight with Gajeel who sat alone at a table thinking of something and didn't seem to be in the mood for a fight. "Gray! Gajeel! Fight me!"

Lucy's smile faded. "I'm sorry, Natsu." She whispered to herself.

* * *

"Erza, you done?" Levy asked the scarlet haired woman who was busy preparing herself for a 'date' with Jellal. It was a new morning.

"Almost. Which earring is better? A-And does this dress look nice on me? Do I look okay?" She felt very nervous because it's the first time Jellal had asked her out for dinner and she assumed it was a date. Erza was wearing the dress that Lucy gave her.

"Yes, yes, Erza. You're very beautiful. I think the sapphire earrings would be better." Levy answered. Although she had just met Erza, the two of them and Lucy had become good friends.

"W-What if he doesn't like my hair?" Erza looked at her image in the mirror and tried to fix her hair that was in a messy bun.

"Don't worry, Erza. I'm sure Jellal will be stunned when he sees you." Levy said, giggling. This was the first time Erza had looked so nervous. "Plus, you have plenty of time since there's still another hour before Jellal comes to pick you up."

"Let's go to Lucy's house. It's not far away from here." Levy suggested.

"Okay."

* * *

Natsu Dragneel plopped onto a couch in his house after showering.

"Good morning Natsu." Happy said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning nii-san!" Wendy greeted her brother.

"Morning, Happy, Wendy." Natsu yawned. "We have to go to the baseball training place after we eat breakfast. There's a - " Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Wendy went to open the door. "Oi Salamander it's time to go to the training place." Gajeel walked in with Pantherlily.

"I know, iron head. I'll just grab a breakfast and I can go." Natsu said, and suddenly his phone rang.

Natsu picked up his phone and answered the call. "Hello. This is Natsu Dragneel. How may I help you - "

"Natsu! Lucy's gone! She's moving to London! You have to come!" Erza shouted through the phone, almost making his eardrums break.

"Wait what?! Lucy's gone?!" Natsu shouted back. Wendy gasped.

"Lucy's gone? Why? She said she woill join our team..." Happy ran towards Natsu.

"I don't know the reason. But it's said on a letter she left at a table in her house that she's forced to go because of her father. Can you please come to the airport now? We're on our way!" Levy shouted from the phone call. She sounded really worried and unhappy, causing Gajeel to feel annoyed again.

"Alright! I'll be right there!" Natsu immediately ended the call and grabbed his keys. "Natsu what's going on?" Happy asked.

"Lucy's forced to move to London and we are going to the airport now."

"What?!" Gajeel asked, but Natsu already dashed out. "What about the training - "

"That'll wait! What's important now is knowing why Lucy is going to London!"

"I'll follow you. Carla come on!" Wendy said, walking towards the door.

Gajeel sighed and followed Natsu and Wendy into a taxi and told the driver to drive to the airport. They immediately felt sick because they have motion sickness except for Wendy.

"No...why did I follow this flamebrain into the taxi..." Gajeel cursed, turning green.

"Shut up, iron eater! I...feel...sick..." Natsu turned really pale and felt like puking.

"Oh dear." Pantherlily crossed his arms.

"You know what?! Dammit I'm getting off this taxi! Pantherlily! Fly me there!" Gajeel shouted, breaking the door of the taxi.

"Happy! Let's go!" Natsu went out after Gajeel. "Aye!" Happy shouted.

"I guess that leaves me no choice then. Let's go, Carla." Wendy followed them.

"Hey! What about my door?! Don't you need to pay for it?!" The taxi driver shouted, but they had already flew off.

* * *

"Lucy, I know you don't want to leave Magnolia. But it's for the best. Your mother's grave should be moved to London in a better place compared to here." Jude Heartfilia told her daughter when they were in a car going to the airport.

"But why? Magnolia is nice and peaceful, and mum loved Magnolia, especially the 'Love and Lucky' bookstore where she met you. Why can't her grave be here - "

"You should understand, Lucy. Magnolia isn't a place for us. We will get robbed any moment, or worse, get kidnapped. You especially, Lucy, you're Layla's and my daughter, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Father! I can live myself! I'm no longer living in the Heartfilia mansion! I have my house in Magnolia! I...I'm not depending on you!"

"No Lucy! You must listen to me! It's dangerous living by yourself!"

Tears trickled down the blonde haired girl's face. She wanted to get out from the car and run back to all her friends, back to her own house.

* * *

"We must hurry to the airport! I want to see Lu-chan and ask her why she's moving to London.." Levy said after calling Natsu, clutching the piece if paper in her hand. Erza and her went to Lucy's house, only to find her furniture and a letter left on her table, saying that she's forced to go to London and she's sorry she didn't tell them earlier.

Erza nodded her head in response.

"Erza?" A familiar voice called out to them.

"J-Jellal?!" Erza started blushing. "W-Why are you here?"

"I was driving past here and saw Levy and you talking to the landlady of this house." Jellal then looked directly at Erza, and Levy swore to herself that she saw him blushing. "E-Erza...you look beautiful." Jellal said.

The scarlet haired woman immediately blushed a thousand shades of red. "T-Thank you."

Levy broke the silence by telling Jellal about Lucy moving to London.

"So I guess the dinner will have to wait..." Jellal said, thinking. "Alright. Let's hurry!"

* * *

"Lucy, you shouldn't waste your time looking around. Your friends won't come for you, I'm sure of it." Jude said to his daughter.

Lucy turned to her father, trying her best to hold down her tears.

"It's about time. We have to go." Her father walked towards the entrance to the boarding lounge. Lucy followed her father slowly, dragging her suitcase behind her.

As they were about to walk into the boarding lounge, a familiar voice called out to her. "Lucy!" She turned around and saw a particular cherry haired man running towards her.

* * *

**Yay~ Next chapter coming soon! **

**I thought of the jar of lucky stars as a gift because last year I decided to buy a jar and fill it with the lucky stars I made for my friend's birthday present, but I didn't count the number of lucky stars. ****So when I was writing this chapter, I was thinking of something that could resemble Lucy, and thought of the present I gave last year.**

**I'm made Jude a 'bad person', something like a villian. And...he's not dead. Hehe.**

**Thanks for all your follows, favourites, and reviews!**

**Review please?  
**


	9. Chp 9: Airport

**Here's chapter 9!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Airport

"Lucy!" She turned around and saw a cherry haired man running towards her.

"Natsu?!" Lucy dropped her suitcase in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Natsu didn't answer her question, and pulled her into a hug. "Don't leave us without saying anything." he whispered to her.

"Lucy!" Happy said, flying towards them, followed by Gajeel, Wendy, Carla and Pantherlily.

One of Jude's bodyguards wanted to attack Natsu, but Jude stopped him. He looked at Natsu, who was now talking to Lucy. "Find out who that man is." Jude ordered his assistant, who is a man with thick eyebrows and a sunglasses. "Yes sir."

Lucy started to cry. "Luce, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Thank you...for coming to me."

"Lu-chan!" A blue haired girl shouted, running towards them together with Jellal and Erza.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy hugged her friend.

"Natsu, he's the man who we saw at the hospital the other day." Happy looked at Jude and whispered to Natsu, who nodded. "So he's Lucy's father?"

"Aye."

Lucy turned to face her father. "Dad, I..I..."

Jude's face remained stern.

"I don't want to go to London!" She shouted, her eyes filled with tears. "I...I want to live in Magnolia, together with my friends at school, together with Team Fairy Tail! I want to be a baseball player, I don't want to take over your company yet! And mum...she will feel sad if you placed her grave in another place. She loves Magnolia, she loves the 'Love and Lucky' bookstore! I...I don't want her to be sad - "

Lucy was interrupted by Jude. "Then go."

She looked at her father, shocked at his words. "You can go. If you really want to stay here so badly, then go." He said again.

"T-Then...what about you - "

"I'll go to London to work on the Heartfilia Konzern company. And about Layla's grave..." Jude hesitated. "I won't move it."

Lucy walked towards her father and gave him a hug. "Thank you. Have a safe trip." Jude was shocked at Lucy's sudden action, but he returned the hug.

"You never give up, just like your mother. I'm sure if she sees you now, she'll be proud."

Lucy smiled. "Mum will be really happy."

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"Where are we going for our dinner?" I asked the Jellal when we were walking at the dimly lit streets. It was evening.

"I actually booked a table at a restaurant but we had to go to the airport so we can't go there anymore."

I looked down at the black high heels I was wearing and stopped walking. "I'm sorry." I had assumed it was a date, but it was probably just a normal dinner.

Jellal turned around and faced me. "What? Why are you apologizing, Erza? It's best to help our friends out, right? After all, our date isn't ruined." He smiled and took my hand.

"D-Date?!" A whirl of happiness and panic attacked me. So Jellal had really planned this as a date?! I'm not dreaming, am I?

"Uh...yeah. a date." Jellal smiled at me. I could swear i saw a tint of pink on his face. I felt like melting into a puddle of water right there. His smile was so warm. Ack! What am I thinking?!

"Erza, are you ok? You look like you are about to faint." He leaned closer to me. Okay. Now I really feel like fainting! Since when did I become like Juvia?

"I-I'm ok." I stuttered. I could feel my face heating up at the moment and tried to hide my flushed face. "So where are we going?"

"Here." Jellal stopped in front of a bakery shop and café, 'Devil and Sweets'.

We walked into the garden themed café. The walls were wooden and white, causing the café to look vintage. "Welcome to our café! What would you like?" A waitress with purple short hair asked us when we sat down at one of the tables. I looked at her name tag; 'Kinana'. What a strange name.

"I would like a cheese cake, and a glass of iced lemon tea." Jellal told the waitress. She wrote it down on a notebook. "And what would your girlfriend like?"

"W-What? I'm not his girlfriend..." I stuttered. Jellal turned red. "Uh...we're not a couple...yet."

Did he just say 'yet'?! Does he mean we are a 'couple-to-be'?! Am I dreaming?!

"Oh...but you look like a cute couple." Kinana said, smiling. I looked around, trying to hide my flushed face from being seen by Jellal. And my gaze fell on a huge strawberry cake on display on a table.

"Um...she would like that strawberry cake." Jellal answered for me. I guess he saw me drooling when I saw the cake. "Okay! Two cakes and one drink coming up!"

* * *

Normal POV

"Finally!" Lucy lay down on her bed, exhausted. She had to move her furniture and clean up her things in her house since she was allowed by her father to stay in Magnolia and so, Levy, Gajeel, Natsu and her had been tidying and moving her furniture in her house. Lucy had just finished 'making up' her room.

"OMG! Lu-chan! Is this yours?" Levy asked Lucy, holding a book entitled 'Romeo and Juliet'.

Lucy sat up on her bed to look at the book the blue haired girl was holding while standing on a ladder and tidying the bookshelf. "Yep."

"I love this Shakespeare play!" Levy squealed, losing her balance on the ladder. "Kyaaa!" She closed her eyes, knowing she'd probably hit the ground and break her head or something. But instead, strong arms wrapped itself around her, cushioning her fall.

Levy opened her eyes, hoping she didn't break any of her body parts, and she found herself in the arms of Gajeel. **(A/N: You know like that part in OVA 5 when they were on the water slide? Yes I mean that)**

A light shade of pink appeared on Levy's face. Lucy was shocked, but a smile appeared on her face. A head with pink hair popped out from behind a wall. "Oi Lucy! Where do I put thi -" He stopped, and his jaw dropped. "I know! Gajeel is in love~~~" Happy shouted.

"Aye!" Lucy added.

"Gajeel in love? This is indeed interesting..." Pantherlily folded his arms, smiling.

"What the hell?! You feline freak! Stop saying nonsense! And Lily! Aren't you supposed to be on my side?!" Gajeel stood up.

Levy stood up after him. "We're just friends!"

"Teehee! Gajeel is in love~~~" Natsu and Happy started chanting.

"I was just saving this shorty from breaking her head, idiot!" Gajeel shouted at them. "Wanna fight?!" He clenched his fists.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu said, cracking his knuckles. "Don't start in fight in my house!" Lucy shouted at both of them. "You are here to help me tidy my house, not break it down!"

"Aye!"

Gajeel folded his arms.

"A-Arigatou, Gajeel." Levy thanked the black haired man. "Yea yea whatever." He replied.

"It's not like I like her...right?" Gajeel questioned himself.

* * *

"Bye, Lu-chan!" Levy waved her hand, and walked off with Gajeel and Pantherlily.

"Seeya tomorrow!" Lucy closed the door. "Natsu! What are you doing - " She walked to the door of her bedroom, and stopped. A salmon haired man was sleeping on her bed. "Natsu?"

"He's asleep." She thought, and walked towards him to get a closer look. "Aww. He actaully looks cute when he sleeps." Lucy smiled.

A certain exceed peeped from the door, and suddenly shouted "You liiiiiiiiike him!"

"Happy?! No I don't! A-Anyways you should wake him up its already nighttime don't you need to go back to your house?"

Happy pulled the scaly scarf that Natsu was always wearing. "Natsu, it's time to go back home!" But the pink haired man didn't move at all. Lucy helped to pull him. "He's heavy." They tried and tried, but he was still deep in his sleep.

Happy thought about it. "I know! I'll just leave him for a sleepover here tonight."

"What?! Won't Wendy and his parents get worried?"

"Nah. I'll go back home and tell them, since I promised to eat dinner with Carla tonight!"

"Wait - does that mean I'll be alone with him?!"

"Aye!" Happy flew to the door. "Bye Lucy!"

"W-what..." Lucy began, but Happy already flew off. "What?! Where am I supposed to sleep tonight?!" She shouted, and looked at Natsu. "Well, who cares. We're just friends."

Lucy turned off her light, and climbed onto her bed and snuggled under the covers. Surprisingly, her bed felt warner than before. "Good night, Natsu."

In the middle of the night, there was a small whisper, "Good night, Luce."

* * *

**Yay~~ I want to say Happy belated Birthday to my cousin, Yi Siang! It was his birhtday yesterday and so he's officially 12 years old! Yes I wished him yesterday in one of my fanfics, "A Dawn is Approaching", but I just felt like wishing him again. Hope you like your present~**

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites, everyone! :D**


End file.
